I'll Love You Until The End
by seta ruriko
Summary: Sirius sees his childhood first love again and a shocking revelation about her. This is my version on what happened on the fifth book. SiriusOC :::uploaded: chapter 12:::
1. The New Ally

My first very own Sirius/OC fic!!! I'm so excited!!! Be nice on your reviews. This is my version of what happened during some parts of the fifth book. I did this fic with Jin Chun. She gave me some ideas on this fic. So here goes nothing...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the settings, places, and characters of the fifth book of Harry Potter. I just own some of the plot since this will be entangled with the fifth book's plot and characters that you do not recognize.  
  
I'll Love You Until The End Chapter 1: The New Ally  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius walked aimlessly around Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He sighed out of frustration having realized he had nowhere left to go. He turned around and sighed more heavily. He had reached the bottom of the stairs and looked at the landing at the top of the stairs. He reluctantly went up the stairs. He went up more flights before he reached a door. He opened the door to his room. He looked around it, remembering all the memories it held for him. Buckbeak was on the carpet beside his bed, taking a nap.  
  
Sirius settled at one of the dust yet comfy chairs at the corner of his room. He leaned his head on the top of the backrest of his chair. Just as suddenly, his chair gave way.  
  
"What the hell?" Sirius whispered, cursing.  
  
He got up easily. His eyes closed. He looked up and was surprised at what he saw. He smiled.  
  
"I've forgotten about this room..."  
  
He moved around a well-lit room. On one side of it, large windows let the light shine through. The ceiling was high, where a simple yet elegant chandelier was hanging, He moved towards the window. He raised hi hand and touched the glass.  
  
"I remember you... "He said as if he was talking to the glass.  
  
"I bewitched you so that daylight would forever shine upon this room." He smiled remembering the memory.  
  
Sirius looked at his left. A small bookshelf stood silently. He walked over and pulled one of its contents. It was a small leather-bound book. Gold letters were stamped across the front cover.  
  
"Memories to last..." He whispered opening to the first page.  
  
A picture held, he James, Remus, and Peter during their graduation at Hogwarts. As Sirius' eyes fell on Peter's happy, chubby face, waving furiously at him, his face fell  
  
"The Bastard" He growled. He then hastily turned to the next page. Soon, Sirius was engrossed in reminiscing his past.  
  
***  
  
A woman stood in front of a narrow empty space between Number 11 and Number 13 Grimmauld Place. She hid her ears under the soft fabric of her beret hat. Autumn is coming, she thought, my favorite season of the year. She took the glove on her left hand and thought of the inscription written there. A magical door came into view. She walked to it slowly and let herself in. She went down the stairs that finally led to a landing. She took off her coat and hat letting her silky silver-blonde hair flow down to the middle of her back. She ungloved her hands and pocketed it to her coat's pocket. She moved straight towards a door down the hall. She raised her hand up to chest level and swung her hand forward. Thus, making a chair levitate and bang onto the door.  
  
"That one exactly." She remarked.  
  
She walked a few steps but was cut short.  
  
"Hold up there, you! Who are you? And what the hell are you doing here?" Kingsley Shacklebolt said.  
  
The woman looked at him and just smiled. She continued her way to the door.  
  
"Oy!" Kinsley continued to shout. But she was at the door, entering the room on the other side. Kingsley followed her and reached the Order's meeting room. Shocked to see what has happened.  
  
***  
  
The door swung open. Sirius turned to look at the newcomer but all he could do was stare. She was followed by Kingsley who was scandalized to see her there. Almost all of the people in the Order half-stood up except for Sirius and Remus. Sirius knew her. He knows he does, but couldn't place who she was. She swept past him and her identity just struck him. She was now right beside Dumbledore and kissed his cheek. All the members were shocked and Dumbledore motioned them to sit down. She was devastatingly beautiful. But of course, a voice inside him corrected himself. Reina was always beautiful. Her amethyst eyes always mystified you. She was your angel in disguise. Sirius fell down from his chair as he was rocking it.  
  
"Ow!" Sirius yelped. He hastily got up and saw Reina raised an eyebrow at his goofy first impression.  
  
"Reina, Sirius, and of course, Remus, I think you already know each other so introduction is no need?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius, Reina, and Remus nodded.  
  
Arthur Weasley stood up. "Of course, there is no need for them to introduce themselves, Dumbledore. But, who is she?"  
  
"Ah, yes... Everybody, I would like you to meet my niece, Reina Dumbledore." Albus Dumbledore announced.  
  
"Your what?" Almost everybody chorused.  
  
Sirius was rocking his chair when Dumbledore released those words. He fell from his chair a second time. He got up thoughtlessly and exclaimed, "Niece?!"  
  
"Yes, Sirius." Dumbledore said nonchalantly, his eyes twinkling. Reina walked slowly over to Remus' side of the table and sat beside on an empty chair, never minding what the rest have said. She quickly had a conversation with Remus  
  
"You never told me she was your niece!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
Reina stopped her conversation with Remus and cleared her throat. "I think it is none of your business whether my uncle introduce me as his niece or not."  
  
Sirius gaped at her. She could not believe what was happening here. He slumped himself back on his chair and closed his eyes. He shook his head. This couldn't be, he thought. Reina is our headmaster's niece?  
  
***  
  
Sirius watched as one by one the people inside the meeting room left. Remus patted Sirius' back before he left the room. Three people were now left. He, Reina, and Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius watched Reina who was talking to her uncle from afar. He looked at her lips that gracefully opened and closed to let the sound come out. He closed his eyes picturing Reina in front of him. Her eyes twinkled with glee as she moved closer to him. Her hands smoothed his face and her very touch made him shiver.  
  
"Sirius..." a voice called out somewhere in his mind.  
  
Reina continued to move closer; her lips an inch away.  
  
"Sirius!" Reina shouted as she slammed her hand on the table.  
  
Sirius snapped open his eyes. Surprised to see Reina in front of him did he fall down from his chair a third time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well??? I hope you like this chapter. Obviously this wouldn't be a one- chapter fic. Hope you really adore this one...  
  
Please read and review. ^-^ 


	2. Confusion?

Hey!!! I've finally updated this fic... '_-  
  
Truth is... I was about to remove this story when Nicole Black reviewed me. Thank God! Someone likes my story!!!  
  
Nicole, thanks for your review I'll always remember you because you were the first to review my Sirius/OC fic! Arigato Gozaimasu!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the 5th book or the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling owns them. Not me. Kapeesh?  
  
Now, here it is...  
  
I'll Love You Until The End Chapter 2: Confusion????  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
"Ow!" Was all Sirius could manage after experiencing three falls in one day. He stood up rubbing his aching head. He glanced at Reina whose brow was raised and was smiling at him mischievously. Sirius sighed and sat back on his chair, looking at the floor. He looked up and looked at Reina who was biting her lip so hard that it looked like it was bleeding.  
  
"What?!" He barked. Reina was taken aback and gave out a sigh.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Sirius raised his brow angrily.  
  
"Well, if you wanted to know, I was just about talk to you and ask how you were doing."  
  
Sirius's face softened a bit.  
  
"But since..." Reina continued, gloving her hands.  
  
"You're not welcoming me, it's best that I leave." She said putting on her coat. She pulled her hair back. Each of the strands of her hair settled to its place. "See you soon, Sirius..." And with that she left the room.  
  
As he heard the door close, he rested his head on the chair, still rubbing his aching head.  
  
"Fuck you Sirius!!! Fuck you!!! Why the hell did you do that?" He cursed himself for doing this so. Especially to Reina  
  
He stood up and ran outside the room, thinking Reina was still somewhere in the house. He emerged from the room and saw Reina giving Remus a kiss on the cheek and whispered the words thank you to him. Sirius was taken aback with these gestures. He didn't know how to react.  
  
***  
  
Reina moved away from Remus after giving him a kiss. She stood up straight and glanced at the door leading to the Order's meeting room. She was mildly surprised to see Sirius standing at the door looking at her then to Remus. She could feel his blood boiling, but she couldn't tell the reason why.  
  
"Bye" She whispered and walked her way to the door. She put on her beret hat as she stepped out of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She looked straight out, meeting other houses of London.  
  
Reina raised her right arm and flexed her hand. The wind grew strong the moment she raised her arm. The cold rush of air touched Reina's cheek and blew her hair to her left side. Fog rose up the air and slowly covered the figure standing outside flexing her hand.  
  
The wind slowly died down. The fog dispersed quietly and flowed with the wind. And Reina was gone.  
  
***  
  
Remus looked back only to see Sirius with his jaw scrunched up. Remus laughed softly and turned for the kitchen.  
  
Sirius looked at his pale-faced best friend. He followed him to the kitchen and sat across him at the table.  
  
Sirius was about to open his mouth, when...  
  
"Sirius, there is no need for you to worry." Remus put in for him.  
  
Sirius closed his mouth and raised his eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Reina's all yours."  
  
"Then, what's happened...?" He trailed off.  
  
"Just something between us. You're outside of it."  
  
Sirius's body finally relaxed. He didn't know why. But it was all tensed up. He leaned back against his chair, finally stress-free. He crossed his arms across the back of his head, put his feet on the table, and smiled his smile.  
  
Remus just raised his brow.  
  
"You're weird."  
  
"Thank you." Sirius acknowledged.  
  
***  
  
Reina arrived at an airy, elegantly designed bedroom. It was furnished with a queen-sized bed with a canopy and enormous chest stood at the foot of the bed. There was a couch on one side with a coffee table and to solo couches facing the door. A wooden desk situated itself against the light that was permitted to enter by the large windows behind it. A glass door stood on the right side of the bed that led to a balcony outside.  
  
Reina groaned as her hair was out of place. She conjured up a brush with her wand and combed her hair. She moved towards the enormous chest and sat there, continually brushing her hair.  
  
"So, Reina, how is Sirius?" A voice of a woman echoed through the room.  
  
Reina looked up and met up with a chair facing the fireplace. She slowly smiled and answered the voice's question.  
  
"He's fine. The same as usual. He's still handsome but gaunt." Reina closed her hand, which was holding the brush, into a fist. She opened back her hand and the brush disappeared into smoke.  
  
"What do you think? Is it the right time?"  
  
"No." Reina said this time examining her nails.  
  
"What does your uncle say?"  
  
"Now is not the right time." Reina said exactly recalling her Uncle Albus's words.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Are you satisfied?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Anyway, how is the other side doing?" Reina asked focusing all her attention to the woman sitting on the chair.  
  
"They are ready. But they still need something. And you know what they need right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
The woman sighed.  
  
"Honestly! There is no need to worry."Reina stood up and motioned to the chair.  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"Don't." Reina cut her short. She looked at her watch and looked back at the woman.  
  
"Hey, I better go. I'll update you soon."  
  
Reina took a step back and apparated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Dun dun dun dun... Who is this girl? And what powers do Reina possess? Find out in the next chapters. Hehehe... '-' ^-^  
  
I didn't know it was gonna be this long!!!! Sheesh!  
  
One more note: Please review!!!! ^-^ Thanks... 


	3. A Visit to the Graves

I'm really so excited with this chapter. I'm not writing this in my notebook that's why I'm doing this incredibly fast.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the settings, places, and characters of the fifth book of Harry Potter. I just own some of the plot since this will be entangled with the fifth book's plot and characters that you do not recognize.  
  
I'll Love You Until The End Chapter 3: A Visit to The Graves  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius closed his eyes trying so hard to relax and not think of anything. But the fact is, He's happy. Correction, he's blissful. Reina was still single. She had no attachments, whatsoever. He opened one eye and peeked to Remus, reading the Daily Prophet and drinking a cup of coffee. He opened both his eyes this time. He removed his feet from the table and leaned forward.  
  
Remus looked up from the paper and looked at Sirius. His brows raised, telling Sirius his question.  
  
"I thought you don't read the Prophet." Sirius commented.  
  
"I don't" Remus said giving his full attention to Sirius.  
  
"So why are you reading it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"There is just some stuff I find interesting. Satisfied?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Remus nodded his head and read the paper again.  
  
"Actually, no." Sirius added.  
  
Remus looked up at him and raised his brow.  
  
"I want you to tell me why Reina was in a hurry."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"She said she was going somewhere very important."  
  
"I see..." Sirius said leaning back in his chair.  
  
"I'll be back." Sirius announced standing up.  
  
"Hey, Padfoot! Where are you going?"  
  
"Don't worry, Moony. I'll be back!" Sirius said with a mischievous tone.  
  
Sirius went up his room and took out the warmest clothing he had in the house. He folded it neatly and laid it on the floor. He transformed into his animagus form. He picked up the clothing lying on the floor with his mouth and ran downstairs. He climbed the stairs leading to the main entrance of the house.  
  
"Look mum, there's a big black stray dog with a coat in its mouth." A child pointed to Sirius who had just emerged to the cold of the day.  
  
"Can we adopt it?" The child continued.  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetie. No. Okay? I'll buy you something else, like Ice Cream." The mother said to her child.  
  
Sirius turned to his right and raced his way to his destination.  
***  
  
Sirius slowed down as he reached a gate that led to a wide grassland. He looked around and transformed himself back into his original form. He took the coat from his mouth, which was already full of his saliva, and wore it. He opened the gate and went inside. He passed all the graves until he reached Lily and James's graves. He sat down on the grass and traced the names engraved on the cement of the tombstones.  
  
"Hey, there you guys!" Sirius said.  
  
"How are you doing?" He continued.  
  
"I came, to risk everything just to talk to you guys. I really want to update the two of you with everything that has happened. But then again, you might have known already all I'm going to tell. I just need someone to talk to that's all."  
  
"Harry's doing well in school. Though Snape's his Potions Master. I've escaped from Azkaban two years ago. And Harry has accepted me as his family."  
  
"Gosh Lils! What kind of family do you have? Your sister and brother-in- law, what kind of people are they? They were starving your son to death! Compared to his cousin, what's-his-name, the fat one, Harry's thin as a bone." Sirius said scolding Lily's tombstone.  
  
"Oh yeah, its just today that I found this out James. Reina is our Headmaster's niece. She's a Dumbledore! Would you believe that! All those times we've played pranks on her. She must really have asked his uncle to forgive us every time."  
  
"On the contrary, my dear Sirius, I had to beg him to give the two of you detentions."  
  
Sirius's eyes widened. He gulped and turned around to see Reina standing there at his back.  
  
"Uh, Reina, hi!" Sirius said nervously.  
  
Reina just waved her hand sarcastically.  
  
Almost! Sirius thought. I almost told her my real feelings for her, ACCIDENTALLY.  
  
She took a step forward and laid a bouquet of lilies in between James and Lily's tombstones. Then, there was a moment of silence. Reina's eyes snapped to her right.  
  
Sirius had noticed her movement almost at once.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"If I were you, transform now!"  
  
Sirius looked at her confused.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Sirius changed into a dog, reluctantly. Reina conjured a leash and tied it around Sirius's neck. She swore she heard him choke.  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius. But the scene calls for it." Reina said sympathetically. Reina looked back at the tombstones.  
  
"Over there!!! Right there!!!" They heard someone shout.  
  
The voice was very familiar to Sirius. Gosh Sirius!!! You must be getting old! You can't remember the name of the man! He thought to himself.  
  
"You! Miss! Please face here and put your wand on the grass."  
  
Reina faced the people that have surrounded her and Sirius, the dog. Five people had their wands out and pointed them at her. Fifteen more men were coming in, five at each direction, their own wands out. They were ready to attack them.  
  
"Where's your wand!!! I said put your wand on the ground."  
  
"I don't carry a wand." Reina said simply.  
  
"What?" The guard exclaimed.  
  
"Is she a squib?" The guard whispered to his companion.  
  
"Hell! I'm not a squib. I resent what you have said!!! Do you want to die early?" Reina shouted. The guards cowered. They were somehow scared of her.  
  
"What kind of aurors are you anyway?" Reina continued.  
  
"They're the best I have." An arrogant voice from behind said.  
  
"You really must be that short not to notice me, Fudge!" Reina screeched.  
  
From Sirius's point of view, he could see Fudge's feet jump a little as he heard Reina scream. He had heard his voice give the orders to the aurors in all directions.  
  
Cornelius Fudge moved forward and he was surprised to see Reina standing there.  
  
"Miss Brooke! What are you doing here?" Fudge's surprise showed in his voice.  
  
"Ah... Miss Brooke. Its so nice to see you here." Another voice came in.  
  
Sirius looked at the other man that had just come forward. His eyes widened to see the person standing beside the Minister of Magic.  
  
"Unfortunately, Lucius, I couldn't say the same to you." Reina replied looking at him icily.  
  
Lucius Malfoy nodded courteously and left Cornelius Fudge do the talking.  
  
"Anyway, Fudge, I should ask you that question. What are you doing here?" Reina asked him, looking at him superiorly.  
  
"Uh... Er..."  
  
"Why you! Show respect to the Minister!" A young auror, looking like the age of 25, yelled at her.  
  
"Stupefy!" Yelled the same auror.  
  
A flash of light came out of his wand and was directed to Reina.  
  
Sirius fearfully looked at the spell and then to Reina. She was still calm and nonmoving. Sirius glanced at Lucius. He was smiling. He really was hoping to get Reina Brooke killed. Sirius looked back at Reina. The spell was about to hit her, when she waved her hand and closed her hand as if she caught the spell. She opened her hand again and nothing happened to her.  
  
Fudge stood there stunned. Malfoy's smile had vanished.  
  
"Robertson! What the hell were you doing hitting her with a spell like that?!" Fudge yelled and lowered his wand down.  
  
"B-but..."  
  
"All of you! Lower your wands down!" Fudge ordered.  
  
"Uh... Miss Brooke, forgive us about that. Robertson's new."  
  
"I see." Reina nodded. "Now will you answer my question? What are you doing here?"  
  
"We are here, Miss Brooke, because we had a tip that Sirius Black was here. We all apparated and saw you here." Cornelius Fudge  
  
"Reina, would you mind telling me why you are here?" Lucius Malfoy asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to visit my late best friend and her husband. I believe you know how Lily and I were when we were in Hogwarts."  
  
"Indeed." Lucius nodded.  
  
Lucius eyed Sirius, the dog suspiciously. His icy glare reached Sirius's inside. What Sirius wanted to do was do what he usually did to him when they were still going to school. Give him pranks and such.  
  
"I think we are done here. C'mon Snuffles! Let's go!" Reina motioned Sirius to move. He barked happily and jogged out of the Fudge, Malfoy, and the aurors's way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Well????? I need to know what you think!!!! Please tell me!!!!  
  
Please Review. Thanks. ^-^ '-' 


	4. Explanations

Hey there again!!! Forgive me if update it too soon. But honestly, I'm inspired!!!!!!! Plus, I need to pay back for not updating lately.  
  
Thanks so much to all those who reviewed, especially my friends, Uryviel, Jin Chun, Dark Angel (Sorry, I forgot your other name), and of course Padfootz-luvr.  
  
I have a prophecy to make. You will know some things about Reina Dumbledore... hehehe ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: There is no way for me to copyright any of the Harry Potter series, okay? So don't sue me. Some portions of the plot are mine. But the rest are J.K. Rowling's.  
  
P.S. My mom and aunt are really scared that someone might try to steal my "intellectual property". So please people do not try to copy my ideas. Thanks so much. Hell! What am I saying??? -_-? If you want to download this fic, please tell me. You can email me. My address is at my bio page. Just click on my pen name up there. Thanks!  
  
Anywayz, here goes...  
  
I'll Love You Until the End Chapter 4: Explanations  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who is she?" The young Robertson asked the Minister.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stared at the retreating backs with hatred and confusion. His eyes never leaving until they have gone out of sight.  
  
"Her?" Asked the Minister pointing to Reina's and Sirius, the dog's, retreating backs. "As far as I know, she is Reina Brooke, a witch that has graduated fifteen years ago. About the same time that talltale Harry Potter was born. After her graduation, she was recruited by an anonymous organization and for years she has been trained in their facilities. Only a few have been recruited to this organization. And among those few, she is the most powerful. With the membership of this organization, she has the power over the ministers of magic all over the world." Cornelius Fudge put in.  
  
Lucius gave out a snort.  
  
"Come on Cornelius, don't flatter her." Lucius remarked.  
  
Cornelius looked at him. Uncertainty was shown in his eyes.  
  
"You know that Reina Brooke is only two years younger than I am. We went to Hogwarts together." Lucius continued. "She wasn't even the smartest or cleverest in her class."  
  
Cornelius shook his head. "She was second best, Lucius. Did you forget? Also, she's powerful than any of us here."  
  
"Yes, that may seem true. But don't you remember? She always flunked Potions because of her phobia of blood."  
  
Cornelius didn't know how to react but the fear that has shown in his eyes had intensified.  
  
***  
  
Sirius and Reina continued to walk outside the cemetery. Reina just stopped and stood. She looked around, checking for another of the aurors, and looked at Sirius, the dog.  
  
"Okay, Snuffles, its safe for you to change back." Reina said softly.  
  
They were at the edge of a dark forest when Reina asked this from Sirius. Sirius transformed back into himself and his brows were raised. He opened his mouth but was cut off.  
  
"Before we could enter London, we have to change your appearance... and clothes." Reina put in. Sirius was surprised.  
  
"Stand straight." Reina ordered. She put one of her hands on her eyes, covering it. She used her pointer finger of the other hand and zigzagged it on air across Sirius's features. She took her hand off her face and looked at Sirius, assessing him. Sirius's face altered greatly. Instead of a gaunt face, his face was now full and clean. His hair was cut short. His teeth whiter compared to before, and his brown eyes sparkled. He was wearing black slacks, a white, cotton, turtleneck shirt and a khaki coat.  
  
"Better." Reina commented. She took hold of his hand and led him to downtown London.  
  
"Whoa! Honestly, do you think I can mix up with one of these muggles?" Sirius asked Reina, looking around as one by one he passed a muggle in the busy streets.  
  
Reina looked at him and nodded cheerfully. She was still holding his hand and Sirius reddened at the thought of it. She led him into Starbucks. She went up the counter and ordered a Latte on the Go. (A/n: honestly, I haven't been to London nor have I been to Starbucks, so don't go criticizing me about this.) They left a moment later and took the route back to Grimmauld Place.  
  
They finally reached the Number 12 and entered the house.  
  
"Do you want to sip?" Reina asked Sirius as they climbed down the stairs.  
  
"No thank you." Sirius said following her down the stairs. "But, Reina, you do owe me a lot of explanations."  
  
"Soon, Sirius. I'll tell you soon enough."  
  
They finally reached the landing and Reina took another sip of her Latte.  
  
"Apparently, you grew up with the muggles after our graduation. You seem fond of them and their so called technologies."  
  
Reina looked back at him. She smiled sweetly at him, but her eyes seductive. "I see. You've been listening to your Muggle Studies after all." Reina put in for him.  
  
"I find the wizarding world too... old. That's why I have taken enough time to learn about the ways of muggles." Reina said shrugging.  
  
Reina proceeded to the dining area and Sirius like an innocent child full of questions followed her there.  
  
Remus looked up to see who had just come in.  
  
"Whoa! What's happened to you?" Remus asked pointing to Sirius.  
  
"It's an illusion." Reina explained. "It will go back to normal tomorrow morning."  
  
Reina sat across the table from Remus where Sirius had earlier sat. Sirius sat beside Remus, ready to ask her the questions that have bothered him. Reina finished her Latte and threw it on the trashcan. She wrinkled her nose and looked to her right. She spotted a bowl of fruit. She raised her arm and an apple flew to her direction. She faced the two men in front of her and smiled.  
  
Remus looked at Reina with amazement then to Sirius. His gaze went back to Reina and back to Sirius.  
  
"So what's happened?" Remus popped up the first question.  
  
"Well, Sirius went to Lily and James's graves and reported some interesting facts that has happened for the past two years. I asked him to transform to his animagus form and twenty aurors surrounded us. Also came Cornelius Fudge and Lucius Malfoy." Reina started.  
  
"She called Fudge short that he couldn't see her." Sirius added.  
  
"Well, yes..." Reina said looking at him with annoyance and continued on. "Robertson, a twenty-five year old auror, shot me a Stupefy curse..."  
  
"Which she blocked perfectly without using her wand."  
  
"Thank you for putting that in Sirius. So that's the end." Reina finished.  
  
Remus nodded. "Okay Sirius, ask away."  
  
"How did you know I was an animagus?"  
  
Reina munched a piece of her apple and placed it on the table. "Simple. Uncle Albus told me." Reina responded taking off the gloves. Sirius's eyes widened as he saw another pair of gloves on her hands. It was white with black linings around the edges. It wasn't like the one she wore over. The spaces for her fingers were only half covered compared to the ordinary glove. Reina alternately massaged her hands and looked sweetly back at Sirius.  
  
"What are those things for?" Sirius questioned pointing to the gloves.  
  
"These?" Reina asked raising both hands. "These are gloves I wear everyday to control the power I have." She said smiling. Her smile was that not of any other Sirius saw. It was pure and sincere.  
  
This got Remus interested. "Reina to get to the point immediately, why don't you first start off from the very beginning." And with that Reina nodded.  
  
"I graduated from Hogwarts sixteen years ago." She started.  
  
"Yeah, we know that part." Sirius said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Would you let her finish?" Remus scolded Sirius. Sirius raised his arms as if in surrender.  
  
"The ceremony finished and I went up to Uncle Albus's office after everybody left. He was waiting for me at the door, and tears just fell from my eyes. Finally, I have finished all the courses Hogwarts had to give. He laughed softly and patted me at the back for a job well done. He said someone wanted to talk to me. There I met our organization's leader then, Thomas Kageyama. He's half-English and half-Japanese. He explained to me everything. Some new powers I have encountered during my 4th year and he said he could help me advance it. Uncle Albus gave me his blessing and for five years I trained in their facility. Then within those five years I have acquired some other powers. But just even in a matter of months in training I had really become powerful. Voldemort had taken over the facility, but just for quite some time. He killed Commander Thomas and replaced him with a weakling. The weakling consented everything Voldemort had said. He's like Pettigrew." Reina paused. "And the rest is history." She finished.  
  
Sirius narrowed his eyes when Reina paused. He could sense something was wrong. He could also sense she was leaving some things out.  
  
"There are things you have to understand about me. How I received these powers and continued to grow and multiply. I can very well make illusions as you have seen, Snuffles." Sirius smiled as she used his nickname. Reina continued on, "I can materialize and manipulate the four elements that of the Chinese: Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. I can also conjure up anything I want without using my wand, but I keep my wand handy. Telepathy and Telekinesis. The last and most powerful is that I have the gift to give life and heal, as well as resurrect the dead."  
  
"WHAT????" Both men exclaimed.  
  
"Well, yeah." Reina said shrugging.  
  
"Th-then w-why didn't you come to Godric's Hollow and revive James and Lily. You well know you could do it." Sirius stammered.  
  
Reina shrugged her shoulders. "Something came up and I couldn't manage to go away. Plus, during that time, I wasn't able to resurrect the dead. Even if I could, I'm the one's going to die." Reina pointed out. "Back to the point, wounds or any ailment, I can heal that without any signs or traces left by the wound or of the disease. But then again my life energy decreases. I become weak, but I can be revitalized in matter of hours. The problem of having this power is that when it becomes, uh... unpleasant, it kills. There are different types. It really depends on how I want to kill the person. One is slow and painful, Second is it will be quick; the Third, a murdering power that can reduce to nothing." Reina finished shaking her head unconcerned.  
  
"When you say 'reduce to nothing', what do you mean by that?" Remus asked quizzically.  
  
"Reduce to nothing, as in murdering without any evidence that that person lived or died."  
  
Sirius' eyes widened.  
  
"That couldn't be! That couldn't be possible. Isn't it?" Sirius asked fear for his life showing.  
  
"Then why can I do it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter 4: Explanations.  
  
So tell me what you think. Please tell me, tell me, tell me.......... (voice fades) I don't really think this chapter is nice, but it has totally improved from the first one I've tried writhing.  
  
Thanks so much. Please Review. '-' ^-^ 


	5. Just A Bit More Of Surprises

Konnichiwa! Sorry if I haven't quite updated lately... Its really so hard for me to write without the fifth book. Weird? Yeah, well... I barely remember what has happened during the autumn of the fifth book. So please be patient with me. The reason why I haven't been updating because I was grounded and my mom banned me from writing these fictions. I am just stealing away some time while she's not here.  
  
Anyway, to all my reviewers thank you so much for reviewing. Please review more 'cuz I need suggestions, you know. And you guys are my inspiration to keep on writing these fics.  
  
Okay, on with chapter five...  
  
I'll Love You Until The End Chapter 5: Just A Bit More Of Surprises (for the audience or for Sirius???)  
  
"Well..." Sirius said slowly, "There must of course an explanation to that." Sirius shook his head as he said this. It was just too disbelieving.  
  
"Yes, there is, Sirius. There is an explanation to how and why Reina can do it." Remus commented. "She's a very interesting woman. As well as very talented one at that."  
  
"No other explanation fit in, huh, Remus?" Reina said analyzing his words.  
  
"Yes, there is no other." Remus said as Reina finished her apple.  
  
Reina and Remus smiled at each other. Sirius, on the other hand, slouched on his chair. Thinking deeply of what Reina had said a while ago, Was she in any danger of any kind whatsoever? Sirius thought. He slowly crossed both arms in the table and leaned his head on it. He stared past the chair beside Reina and continued to the shelves.  
  
Reina tilted her head so that she could see Sirius dazed eyes. It was dazed all right. She couldn't read his thoughts at all. She sighed and looked at Remus instead. A thought, a very innocent thought struck her. She conjured a small piece of parchment, quill and a bottle of ink. She wrote something down and folded it. She then passed it to Remus.  
  
Sirius guessed that Reina knew what he was thinking. He wanted to ask her something and found her writing on a piece of small parchment. She then passed it to Remus. Sirius slanted his head so that he could face Remus. As Remus read the letter, Sirius noticed a bit of red coloring his pale cheeks. Sirius furrowed his brows. What was that about? He thought. It's not like... His eyes widened. He straightened up on his chair and pulled it closer to the table.  
  
"Oy, Moony, may I read?" Sirius asked Remus. Remus was still stunned. He numbly passed it on to Sirius. Sirius took it and opened it cautiously. But before he could read it, fire burst from nowhere and burned the parchment. Sirius let go of it in shock and watched it continue to burn to ashes. He looked up only to see Reina's pointer finger was glowing with a blue and red flame. She was smiling at him wickedly.  
  
"Sorry, honey." Reina said. "The note's only for me and Remus." She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"That is so unfair! Why can't I read it?" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Because..." Reina paused for a second. "It's not for you."  
  
Sirius raised his brow. "Does it need adult supervision?" He said jokingly, a smile tugging on his lips.  
  
Reina looked at him indignantly. "I am not sixteen anymore, Sirius!"  
  
"You seem like it." He countered.  
  
Reina looked at him angrily. "You... You wait, Black! I'll get back at you! Don't you worry." She said seething.  
  
Sirius smiled mischievously. But a different thought was on his mind. "I'll wait for it." He said calmly. "And when did we go back to calling our last names?"  
  
Reina glared at him and slumped back at her chair. A few moments of silence later, Reina felt her stomach tighten. She crouched to her stomach and felt its contents attempting to leave her mouth. She covered her mouth with her hand and raced to the center of the house. In the process brushing Molly Weasley's shoulder hurtfully.  
  
"OW! Reina, dear" Molly called out. "Be careful, Okay?" Reina then nodded and disappeared into smoke. Molly turned to face the two men in the room. Sirius sat comfortably on his chair, never minding what happened to Reina. Remus, on the other hand, still showed that he was stunned though Molly never knew why. But his head directed to where Reina had left concerned.  
  
"What's happened to her?" Molly asked concerned as well.  
  
Remus shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Ask her later." Sirius said passively.  
  
"Will she be all right?" Remus asked, directing the question to no one in particular.  
  
"Ask her later." Sirius replied with the same tone.  
  
"Does she have some sickness or something?" Molly asked Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Ask her later." Sirius said becoming a little agitated. He shifted uncomfortably on his seat.  
  
"Well, she might be pregnant. Don't you think so?" Remus asked Molly.  
  
Sirius's eyes widened with that thought. He straightened himself on his chair and glared at Molly and Remus. Because of thinking of Reina's 'pregnancy' to be possible and they kept annoying him with equally annoying questions. "Ask her later!" He barked.  
  
Silence followed after Sirius had shouted. He was totally pissed off. Molly and Remus looked at each other innocently.  
  
"We were just expressing our concern for Reina." Molly declared.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So... will she be staying here for dinner?" Molly asked, desperately trying to change the subject.  
  
"Aww... for crying out loud! Ask her later!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Okay." Molly said cowering to Sirius's booming voice.  
  
Reina reappeared on the third floor hallway. Her hand was still on her mouth, her face a sickly green. She entered to the door on her left. She coughed and coughed in the toilet until she felt her internal organs relax. She sat on the bathroom floor, her eyes closed. She took plenty of deep breaths before she reached for the handle of the toilet and flushed its contents. She stood up and motioned to the sink.  
  
"Aww... crap!" She cursed to herself. "My hair! My face! My clothes!" She cried. She brushed her hair with a brush she conjured and thoroughly combed it. She then magically made her hair neat. It was parted in half and one French braid on each side, making her hair stay put. She pincher shirt and brought it to her nose. She pushed it away from her, her face screwed.  
  
"Shit! And I just bought this!" Reina complained. She blew a breath down to her shirt. The foul stench had left the shirt. She then turned on the faucet and washed her face to refresh. She looked at herself at the mirror. She looked better than before.  
  
"Was it me or was it the apple?" She questioned herself knowing the deeper meaning of me.  
  
"Oh, Sirius! You look more handsome with your hair cut short, your teeth whiter, your face fuller, and new cloths."  
  
"Too bad, Molly. I can only keep this look for the next fourteen hours." Sirius replied.  
  
"And why is that?" Molly questioned continuing on cooking dinner.  
  
"Reina put an illusion on him so they could get past downtown London to get here." Remus answered for Sirius.  
  
"Hey guys. What's happened when I was gone?" Reina asked walking into the room.  
  
"Shouldn't we ask you that?" Sirius said raising his brow.  
  
"Are you staying for dinner or not?" Molly asked before Reina could reply to Sirius.  
  
"And miss your wonderful cooking? Of course, I'm staying!" Reina said enthusiastically. "Who's coming for dinner?"  
  
"Oh, the usual group: Remus, Sirius, me, Arthur, Kingsley, and the others." Molly answered her.  
  
Sirius looked from Molly to Reina and back to Molly then to Reina who was taking a seat on the chair she vacated earlier. Sirius was totally pissed when that Remus and Molly thought of such possibility and now because he was interrupted. He couldn't recover from sulking with anger.  
  
"So are you gonna answer my question or not?" Sirius asked, his eyes dark and brows furrowed.  
  
"Of course, Sirius." Reina said coolly. "Uh... what was your question again?"  
  
Sirius sighed. "What happened to you? Are you alright? Will you be alright? Are you pregnant?" Sirius gulped as he asked the last question.  
  
"I vomited. I'm fine and will be fine. I'm definitely not pregnant. I'm a virgin after all."  
  
"You're still a virgin?" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Why is that such a surprise? Yes! Yes, I'm still a virgin."  
  
"But some people say vomiting..." He trailed off, returning to the former subject.  
  
"Is a sign of pregnancy for women? Yes it is. But usually it happens in the morning, I think. I'm not sure." Reina finished for him.  
  
Sirius finally let go of a sigh of relief. 


	6. The Long Waiting Ends Part 1

Hello! I'm really about the last chapter. I haven't been able to edit it well so the format was kinda different.  
  
Thank you so much to all those who reviewed me!!! I'm so thankful for all of you. You guys are my inspiration.  
  
This is going to be an interesting chapter. I think...  
  
I'll Love You Until The End Chapter 6: The Long Waiting Ends...(Part I)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reina lay still for a few seconds before she pulled the blanket over her. She then succumbed to the to the inviting warmth of her comfy bed in her small one-floor house. She closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
"A good night's sleep is what I really need." She said softly to herself, letting the darkness take over her and transport her to dreamland.  
  
Just when Reina was able to relax, her senses roused as she heard faint footsteps just outside of her bedroom. Her eyes were still closed but she was aware of her surroundings. Her hand glided slowly on the sheet cover of her bed and under her pillow. She suddenly opened her eyes and grabbed whatever it was under her pillow. She abruptly sat up and then pointed the gun to the stranger who had just come in inside her bedroom.  
  
Reina slowly lowered the gun as she realized who the stranger was. She hid it back where it was before and faced the person with a glare.  
  
"Takada... Takada Jared [1]..." Reina said.  
  
"Good Evening, Reina." Jared greeted her. "I didn't know that was how you greet people who enters your house." He said sarcastically.  
  
Reina glared at him. "Nice one, Jared. It was, after all, your fault."  
  
Jared raised his brow. "My fault?"  
  
"Normally, muggles call or they knock on the door if they needed something from me."  
  
"Right." He said, nodding. "I tried to reach you on your phone, but there was no answer. The operator keeps on saying, 'The subscriber cannot be reached.'"  
  
"Sorry. To where I was going, cell phones don't work." Reina supplied for him.  
  
"I cannot believe you went back there. I thought you swore off to that world."  
  
Reina glared at him. "Jared, have you forgotten? My family: my dad, my mom, my brothers and sisters, my uncle, the whole lot of them are witches and wizards! How could I not go back to that world?" She spat at him sarcastically. Reina pushed the covers away and stood beside him.  
  
"So..." Reina started. "Why are you here? Why would you come and surprise me? Which can cause you instant death especially if you surprise me when I sleep."  
  
"The boss called. He said I have to pick you up 'cause you can't be reached. He also said that once you're done, we directly fly to Russia." Jared said trying to recall what the boss had said when he called him.  
  
"Right. We could go... After I take a bath." She assured him with a smile.

Sirius reached his room hours after everybody had left. He plopped himself on his bed attempting to stop himself from sleeping. He faced his right giving him a beautiful view of the moon shining so brightly. Its rays reaching his room. He lay still for a more minutes before he turned to the other side. As he turned, a misty figure lay beside him in his bed. The figure grew more distinct. It was a woman's. She had long blonde hair, her eyes were closed and she was sleeping. Even half-asleep as he was, Sirius knew who that person was. It was Reina Brooke, or rather Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius saw her eyes flick. Her hand slowly went under her pillow and he could see she had grasped something. He was taken aback when she opened her eyes all of a sudden. Her gaze was piercing and her eyes darted to her left. She quickly sat up and pointed something he was so unfamiliar with at supposed to be someone. Knowing Reina, it was made by muggles. Her hand loosened its grip with the thinga-ma-jig and her arm lowered. And then she disappeared into mist.  
  
"Wait, Reina... Don't leave me. I haven't told you something... Something so important. I love you." With that he drifted to sleep.  
  
An open window faced the rising sun in the English horizon. No one was usually awake at that time but someone was. A woman stood leaning on the open window and stared at the darkness as light continually drowned it. She leaned forward on the windowsill causing her long ebony black hair to glide the air. Her emerald-green eyes were considering.  
  
"It's near." She said. "The waiting is about to end."  
  
The woman stood up straight and fixed her green robes. She reached for the windows and closed and disappeared to the darkness of number Fifteen Willowwilt Mansion.

"So... Mission accomplished." Jared started to say as he and Reina left the fog caused by the snow of Russia's mountains.  
  
"Totally." Reina agreed. She was fixing her hair into a Chinese bun and dusted off some snow on her jacket.  
  
Jared smiled at her. "I didn't know you could get angry over a piece of photograph."  
  
Reina glared at him.  
  
"Which led, of course, to the guy's death." Jared tried to complete his sentence as Reina's eyes were piercing his head.  
  
"It's like you don't know the reason I was angry about it." Reina shot back at him. For a partner, Jared was a nuisance.  
  
"I know. It was a picture of Lily with the Marauders during their 7th year. After all, you hate Peter; you like Remus; Lily's your best friend; James is Lily's boyfriend; and you love Sirius."  
  
"Yeah, true." Reina said facing Jared. "I'll leave you to your own devices. I'm gonna sleep the whole day. I'll see you when I see you." With that she disappeared with the fog, leaving Jared smirking.

Sirius woke with a start the next day. He was feeling a bit uncomfortable; unaware of why this was so. A few minutes of thinking did he realize that Reina's illusion had worn off. He moved away from his bed and fixed his untidy mane of hair. He sat back on his bed trying to remember what had happened the before he slept. Reina had always invaded his thoughts. And this time she was in a misty figure in his room. He sighed and shook his head. This had to end. He had to tell her. He stood up again and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
Reina arrived just outside Hogwarts gates. There were definitely reasons why witches and wizards weren't able to apparate to Hogwarts, Reina thought. She let herself in, passing through the steel bars of Hogwarts's gates, as if it was never there. Just as she entered, she caught sight of Dolores Umbridge. That bitch. Umbridge was tailing her. Reina stopped and faced Umbridge. She glared at her waved her hand. Umbridge froze in her tracks. Reina smiled and turned towards the castle. She took her time going to her Uncle's office, then snapped her fingers, releasing Umbridge from her spell.  
  
"That's for trying to harm Harry Potter and his friends." Reina whispered as she reached the stone gargoyle of Albus Dumbledore's office. Umbridge, on the other hand, went on her way, trying so hard to remember what happened to the blonde woman she saw.  
  
"That wasn't such a nice thing to do." Was his uncle's response with a chuckle as Reina entered his office.  
  
Reina smiled at him. "Hi, Uncle Albus." Albus Dumbledore smiled at her. "But really, she needed it."  
  
"Ah... I see. Your sort of retaliation."  
  
"Yes. Unfortunately, you were born to have a war-freak for a niece."  
  
"So, Reina dear, how was dinner at Sirius?"  
  
"That was two days ago..." She replied. Albus kept his smile on his face. "It was wonderful. Molly is still a marvelous cook."  
  
"Ah... yes. That would be a typical Molly Weasley." He stated. "So what brings you here?" He continued.  
  
"I wanted to know if it's the time?" Reina asked.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
Reina beamed. "That's all I wanted to know."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Foot note: [1] I based that name to a Japanese style of naming. Last name then the first name.  
  
Yep. That would be the end of chapter 6: part 1. I just couldn't put myself to type all the things I wanted to put in here.  
  
Please review... thanks! - 


	7. The Long Waiting Ends Part 2

Hey! To all those who reviewed me, I really want to thank you guys. I'm sorry if I couldn't say your name here, but I'll promise you I'll know your names. Promise. But really, to get your hopes up, you are my inspiration to keep on writing this fic.  
  
Okay, here goes...  
  
I'll Love You Until The End Chapter 7: The Long Waiting Ends... (Part 2)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That's all I wanted to know." Reina said. With that she kissed her Uncle Albus goodbye and left his office in a gust of wind.  
  
Albus Dumbledore smiled to himself. This was really the moment his niece, Reina was waiting for.

Reina arrived in London in a matter of minutes. The trees' leaves that surrounded her location were a beautiful shade of orange. The ground was a bit wet, but Reina didn't mind. She was too excited. She quickly thought of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The door magically opened and she hurriedly went inside.  
  
"Sirius? Sirius are you here?" She questioned as she reached the landing to the main hall. She looked around hoping to see a ruggedly handsome (to her anyway) man. Her brows furrowed as she heard some mumbling coming in the room. She looked down only to see Kreacher passing her by.  
  
Sirius entered the main hall only to see Reina staring questioningly at the passing house-elf.  
  
"Reina!" Sirius said, waving his hand casually at her.  
  
Reina looked up and acknowledged Sirius. She ran up to him and hugged him as she met him.  
  
"Sirius! I have so many things to tell you!" She said as she pulled away from him.  
  
"Whoa! Rei! Slow down..." Sirius said, his arms securely around Reina's waist. This made him blush.  
  
Reina smiled. "I need you to come with me. Somewhere very important." She hugged him once more and they disappeared into thin air.

Sirius and Reina arrived in a staircase in a very well kept house. Sirius, who had his eyes close through the whole trip, opened his eyes. Reina was still in his arms and wherever they were, the place was beautiful.  
  
Reina, who had also closed her eyes as she hugged Sirius, opened her eyes. She didn't want to let go. Her arms were still around his neck as she pulled away. She took his hand from her back and led him to the hall on the upper floor.  
  
Sirius let her lead him to wherever they were supposed to go. He walked beside her, his eyes on her. He looked on forward. The corridor is dimmer than it's supposed to be, Sirius guessed. His brows furrowed a bit as he felt her grip on his hand. He took a glance at Reina, her face paler than the usual.  
  
Reina looked at Sirius with a smile on her face. There was something wrong. The place is dimmer than the usual... I keep on having the feeling that the walls are about to eat me, Reina kept thinking.  
  
They continued on walking until they reached a door near the end of the hallway. Sirius moved a bit farther, but Reina was able to hold him back. Sirius looked back at Reina's soft face and noticed a door on her left. Sirius reached for the knob and opened it for the two of them.  
  
The room was dark, very, very dark. Reina's breathing had gone loud and uneven. Sirius tried to look at her but the room was too dark, there was no light at all. He felt for his wand, and then he remembered he didn't take it with him. Reina raised her left hand and fireball began to appear. She elevated it a bit higher so she could see Sirius's face. She gave it a little tap and it rose by itself a little over their heads. She did it a few more times and the room illuminated.  
  
Sirius felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a death eater, his hand pulled back and it punched him. Sirius fell to the ground. His jaw was hurting and he could hear Reina screaming.  
  
Reina screamed her heart out she saw Sirius on the floor. She turned to face her front and her breath was caught. A spell was coming her way. She looked horrified but she was able to dodge it. A person in dark clothing was coming towards her.  
  
Sirius stood up from the floor and faced his own opponent before he could try and help Reina. Though, he knew if she was in a right state of mind, she could kill this with one wave of her hand.  
  
Reina was still heaving. She raised her hand and something black came out of her hand. It took hold of the death eater in front of her. She slowly backed away from him, fear starting to take hold of her. The black thing slowly dispersed and the death eater, who was crouching, got to his feet and chased after Reina. Reina turned around, but the death eater seized her before she could escape.  
  
Sirius was still boxing his opponent. Realizing that Sirius didn't have a wand, his opponent thought of him as an easy prey. The death eater hid his wand and readied his fists to fight. Sirius knocked him to the floor a few times, but the death eater got to his nose, jaw, and cheeks.  
  
Reina yelped as the death eater pounced on her. She just couldn't concentrate with the feeling that sooner or later she will be swallowed by the darkness. Her opponent was quite strong, she could tell, because one arm was just holding her tied to him. The other hand pushed her long hair aside and he leaned closer to her neck. She closed her eyes as she could feel his disgusting tongue on her neck. Hatred flooded through her and as she opened her eyes, it flared up as if on fire. The death eater pulled away as he felt his hands started to heat up. He moved away and Reina turned to face him her amethyst eyes burning a violet flame. In a few moments he was on fire.  
  
Sirius had delivered his last punch that severely damaged his opponent's head. He turned to face Reina whose eyes were on fire, which suddenly died. The room changed completely, he noticed. Furniture began to appear and he heard a woman's laugh somewhere. He looked around to find her but a thud on the floor took his attention. Reina fainted.

Reina woke up when voices were becoming louder and louder. She sat up on the bed she was in and looked around. She saw Sirius with another woman bickering.  
  
"Reina!" Sirius exclaimed as he saw her awake. He rushed to her side and smoothed her hair. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned. "And what kind of friend do you have to almost kill you to have fun."  
  
"So... You've met Eora?" Reina asked.  
  
"Eora? So that's her name..." Sirius said. "She introduced herself as a friend. She didn't say any name to me."  
  
Reina looked passed his shoulders. There stood the woman with ebony black hair and emerald green eyes. She shrugged her shoulders at Reina.  
  
"I was supposed to introduce the two of you. That's the task my uncle assigned me to do." Reina said. She stood up from the bed and took Sirius's hand and led him to Eora. "Sirius" She said slowly. "I want you to meet Eora, Eora Black."  
  
Sirius looked at Eora stunned. "B-Black?! What has she got to do with me?"  
  
"She," Reina said. "Is your sister."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that's it, folks. The two-part episode...hehehe. - '-'  
  
What do you think of it? Please tell me... Please review me... Thanks!

I'm really sorry I wasn't able to edit chapter 5, but i was in a hurry...


	8. Fears

Hey p-e-o-p-l-e! Yeh, I know it's been a while since I've submitted the last chapter. I've been busy with schoolwork lately. The teachers have been giving us loads and loads of homework. Though I still found the time to type. But I just couldn't bring myself to type it. So finally, I get to type it… 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's stuff. So don't sue me 

I'll Love You Until The End  
Chapter 8: Fears… 

Reina clutched her head tightly as she descended the staircase of Willowwillt Manor towards the kitchen. She was still pale since she woke up a few moments ago. It hadn't been the easiest way to introduce the two. '_But when was it easy with Eora?_' Reina thought as she entered the kitchen. She moved around the very familiar kitchen and found herself a cup and cocoa powder. She poured some powder onto the cup. She then placed her finger on the rim, and water filled instantly. She closed her hand into a fist to stop the water from overflowing. She clasped the mug with the other hand and steam gradually emitted from the contents. When the contents were mixed thoroughly, she laid the spoon on the counter. 

Reina went upstairs, her hot chocolate in her hand. She reached the second floor where the guests usually stayed. Reina came here often. Eora offered her a room of her own so when she decides to run away from it all, there was a room for her in Willowwilt Mansion. She reached the end of the hall and faced a door to her left. She reached for the knob and opened the door. She took a sip from her hot chocolate and she almost returned the liquid into the mug had she not opted to swallow it. Two surprises were in store for her. The chocolate was too hot and there were two people in her room. Eora and Sirius looked up to see who had entered. Reina closed the door behind her and moved forward. 

"What is going on here?" Reina demanded. 

"I came to show Sirius your room when you stay here." Eora replied. 

"And it's quite great too." Sirius added. Reina looked at him questioningly. "I mean your room is just like Eora's. Except that you don't have a desk and your walls are blue." 

"True." Reina agreed. 

Their attention was diverted when there was a light tap on the window. Eora frowned. 

"I have to go, guys. See you when I'll see you." She said. Eora chose to apparate and she disappeared together with the owl with a pop. 

"That seemed urgent." Sirius commented. 

"It was." Reina said, sipping her chocolate. It was still too hot. She held out her tongue to let it cool off. 

"Too hot, eh?" Sirius inquired. Reina glanced at Sirius who was sitting on her bed. She withdrew her tongue and looked at him hotly. Sirius chuckled and took the mug form her hands. He blew on it until it cooled. He gave back the cup and Reina accepted it gracefully. Her heart fluttered as their hands quickly touched, but she wouldn't dare share her true feelings to Sirius. It was embarrassing enough that he had seen her collapse, showing her weaknesses, professing to him of her true feelings would be ludicrous. Looking at the huge windows in her room, she sipped onto the contents nonchalantly. Sirius smiled. It was great to know that Reina could trust him.

"So," he said as he made himself comfortable on the bed again. Reina looked at him,eyebrow raised. "Now that we have re-established our friendship…"

"What friendship?" Reina asked him, the cup away from her lips. If it wasn't for that statement, she wouldn't have said a single word to him nor would she have wanted to take her mug away from her mouth.

"Tsk, tsk, Reina. How could you forget?" Sirius taunted her. "The friendship w have long forgotten and are now bridging again."

"Since when did we have a 'long forgotten friendship' that I didn't even know about?" Reina said, daring to argue.

"Hmm… Let me think…" Sirius said, pretending to remember. "I wonder if you remember a certain event during your fifth year while it was my seventh year?" He said, His face teasing her.

Reina's eyes widened. _He didn't dare… Darn it!_ She thought.

Sirius smiled, grinned, as it seemed. It was one of his fondest memories.

"Now that you have refreshed my memory, Padfoot. The topic is quite out of line." Reina said, her voice edgy with cold. "What was the real question you wanted to ask me?"

Sirius turned serious (It rhymes! Ha!). Well, she had put it for him. Truth be told, he wasn't even sure if he should ask Reina about it. Maybe it was all too personal. _Darn! I really want to know!_ "Uh…" He started to say, not braving to look at her in the eye. He was really considering his words this time.

"Well?"

"Well, what I meant to ask you, Rei, is what happened to you a few hours ago? Are you sick or something?" _It's bothering me, you know_, he wanted to say out loud. But he just couldn't; something was stopping him from doing so.

Reina kept quiet. It was the question she had been avoiding. Instead of answering him, she walked towards the window. She couldn't look at him, the memory of the embarrassing situation hours ago kept on flashing in her mind. If she knew Sirius correctly, he wouldn't stop asking her. He'd pester her until she gave in. Reina closed her eyes and heaved a sigh. Always liking to look out the windows, she opened here eyes and studied the outside world carefully. The windows at the Willowwilt Manor were so huge they could pass for doors. That's how she liked it and that's also the reason why she stayed there more often than not. She could sit in the sill for hours and stare outside. But it was raining now, and the rain stirred something in the depths of her soul. It reflected her state right at the moment, gloomy and chaotic. She knew it. There is no point delaying. She had to explain herself. _But how? _She thought.

"Reina, please…" Sirius pleaded of her, shaking her from her reverie. He really wanted to know. And maybe just maybe, he could help her out in some way. And if she only knew how he cared for her. If only she knew… how he wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her; his fingers aching to touch her.

Reina sighed heavily. She closed her eyes once again, trying to imagine how she should explain it to him, but what occupied her head were only bad memories. Without her knowledge, tears she had welled up inside her for years finally streaked her face, and it flooded. As soon as Sirius saw the tears, he hugged her, securing her in his embrace. Reina just started to cry.

"Sirius, It was horrible… all horrible memories…" And her story began.

Flashback

Reina sat quietly in the darkened room. Except for the moon's light shining from the window above her, it was a very dark room. Her blonde hair glistened in the moon's light. Its length was shorter, only until her chest, and it was a heap of disheveled mess. She felt her face. She could feel some liquid transferring to her hands. She raised it up to the moon's light. Red. The liquid's color on her hand was red. She screamed inwardly, but a whimper came out of her mouth. It was too much. She knew she was scared of blood. But this time, it has evolved to a fear. She looked around, a scared look on her face. She shut her eyes and covered her ears.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…" She muttered, fear very distinct in her voice. She could have sworn she heard the walls move. She peeked at the wall at her right. Her brows furrowed, her eyes close to tears. It was going to be one of her fearful moments. And this wasn't a simulation exercise. The walls were moving towards her, intending to cave her in. Reina closed her eyes again, trying hard to erase what she had seen. She knew she was hallucinating, but she couldn't stop her heart from beating fast. She felt she had been pulled out from a nightmare as she heard the door open. Light crept silently into the prison that she was in.

"Is this your strongest fighter?" A female voice sneered as it emanated itself inside the room. Suddenly, Reina forgot what it was that was frightening her. "She's cowering in the dark. If I were her, I wouldn't be that scared." She continued on.

Reina looked up. Her eyes widened in shock. "Y-you!" She managed to say.

"What about me?" She asked.

Reina's eyes looked beyond her. What met her was more horrifying. Voldemort was there. She faced the woman. "How could you! I trusted you… I…" She broke off.

"Yeah, whatever." The woman said. She pushed her long black hair away from her face. She had deep red eyes and red lips. Her skin equaled to the pureness of snow. "It doesn't matter now. I am Lord Voldemort's daughter, the next heir to Salazar Slytherin. And now I'm just being a good daughter and following what my dad tells me to do." She continued.

Reina was taken aback. Her voice was concreting what she had said, but she was giving her something else. The woman was saying another thing. Reina's attention was diverted when he heard Voldemort speak.

"My dear Reina Brooke. I know what has been with you and my beloved daughter, Ruby. You trained her special power, the one just like yours. Except that you have all four elements, she only has fire. Don't be surprised, after all she is my daughter."

Reina's breathing was becoming uneven. She screamed and threw a fireball at them. But a shield of fire was made by Ruby. Reina concentrated hard. The red shield had turned to ice.

"Ow!" Ruby shrieked. Voldemort glared at Reina. He whisked his daughter aside.

"Death is to come upon you, Reina Brooke. Don't you worry." He said scowling.

"Yes, I can see it, my death…fifty years from now!" She spat at him. He sneered and closed the door behind him. Darkness enveloped Reina once again.

I know you'd guys may hate me because I edited Chapter 8… But if I don't, I wouldn't know how to continue the story. I've got loads of ideas for Sirius/Reina. I hope I could upload and you guys would love it. I think this version is bit better than the old one. I didn't like the old one. Just to let you know, I'm also editing chapter 9 and it would be up soon… Please read and review… Thanks! -


	9. Secrets Revealed

As promised here is the new version of the ninth chapter. I really hope you guys will like the changes… But actually nothing much has changed. Please read and review! Thanks a bunch… -

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor OotP. Period. End. Thank you.

I'll Love You Until The End  
Chapter 9: Secrets Revealed

Reina sobbed as she finished at what she thought was the end of her story. It was one of the scariest moments in her life. She had come face-to-face with Voldemort in her early twenties. It was not that she wasn't aware who Voldemort was. But as he faced her, he emanated a great deal of evil that she was yet to experience… then. It was bad enough that Voldemort was unsteadying her sanity; her heart seemed to have been squeezed out from her when she was Ruby standing beside her "father". Ruby was placed under her tutelage as she had the power to create and manipulate fire. She never knew Ruby was Voldemort's daughter. She didn't mind much of Ruby's background. Come to think of it, it was her Uncle Albus's order to teach Ruby to control her power.

At Voldemort's downfall, Reina left her dreary prison where Jared Takada rescued her. She scanned information on who Ruby really was. She found out that her name wasn't Ruby at all. But it was Nepenthe.

Reina snuggled closer to Sirius as they were sitting on the sill, his arm on her shoulders. Sirius burrowed her deep into his embrace, hoping that somehow this comforted Reina. He swayed gently, cradling her to calm down.

"I thought… I just thought I was over this already." She whispered hoarsely. Sirius nodded and encouraged her to speak. "Maybe… Maybe I just needed to get this off my chest."

"I think so too." Sirius stated, looking down at her and wiping her cheeks with his thumb. "I mean… You seem to lock up all your emotions inside."

"It goes with the job description." Reina countered, shrugging. Sirius chuckled despite himself. Reina smiled at him, and the observation he made of her.

But just as suddenly, her feeble smile was forced out from her lips as she remembered something. Her expression was worried and scared at the same time. She moved away from Sirius' hug, stood up and paced in front of him.

"What is it?" Sirius asked as he saw the expression on her face, as she had stood up.

Reina sighed, and stopped pacing. "There's something… I, uh, just… I just remembered something… I…"

Sirius nodded. "Rei? What's the matter? You know you can tell me…"

"Can you remember the velvety thing when I attacked the death eater?" She asked.

"Yeah, so?

"Man, I'm so dumb... I didn't notice…" Reina said aside.

"Yo, Rei, I'm here…"

Reina looked at him surprised. She blinked a couple of times before she sat down beside him again. "My power… The one I told you about that could easily kill anybody… The one that I would rather use than the Avada Kedavra… A few hours ago when the death eater and I were fighting, that was the one I used against him. It didn't work as much as I had hoped. After all, I wasn't able to finish him off…"

"Okay…" Sirius said. He couldn't catch up with her speech. She was talking too fast.

"No, no, no… Wait and listen to me. The time I vomited in your house…" She was cut off when Sirius had snorted. It was one of his funniest memories. He was all worked up thinking Reina was pregnant.

"Anyway," Reina continued, as if she wasn't interrupted. "I vomited because this power of mine kept on growing and my body couldn't handle it. You could say that my body has reached its maximum capacity. If I tried to control it, I would collapse or end up dead."

"So if you lost it, why were you bale to do it this afternoon?" Sirius asked out of curiosity.

"I guess that was the last of it. Or probably the only thing left I could handle." Reina said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

Silence followed afterwards, sitting silently beside each other; a certain space was between them. Reina turned to face Sirius, her hand intertwining with his own.

"Sirius?" Reina said, looking him in the eye.

"Hmm?" He asked, glancing at his side, giving Reina his full attention.

She moved closer to him, her free hand framing his cheek, her thumbs smoothing his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered, as her lips were about two inches apart. She leaned forward to kiss him gently on the lips. Sirius welcomed this greatly and pulled her closer to him.

"It is good that you have come, Eora."

"It is nothing, my Lord. Your wish is my command." Eora replied.

Voldemort smiled, evilly as it may. "Well, then, let us be quick."

Eora, whose head was bowed down, looked up at her master and nodded. She looked around the room. The same people were there. She took her seat at the right of Voldemort. And their meeting came to order.

Sirius descended to the ground floor. He had just talked to Phineas Nigellus telling him that Arthur Weasley has been injured and his kids plus Harry will be coming over earlier than expected. He shook the bottle of stale drink in his hand which Mundungus gave him earlier, and emptied its contents with one last gulp. He didn't usually drink but he was miserable again. He would rather account it to the fact he hadn't seen Reina for quite some time. Aside form that he had this nagging feeling he forgot to tell something to her.

"Back again, the blood-traitor brats. Is it true their father's dying?"

"Out!" roared a second voice.

Harry scrambled to his feet and looked around; they had arrived in the gloomy basement kitchen of number 12, Grimmauld Place. The only sources of light were the fire and one guttering candle, which illuminated the remains of a solitary supper. Kreacher was disappearing through the door to the hall, looking back at them malevolently as he hitched up his loincloth; Sirius was hurrying towards them all, looking anxious. He was unshaven and still in day clothes; there was also a slightly Mundungus-like whiff of stale drink about him.

"What's going on?" he said, stretching out a hand to help Ginny up. "Phineas Nigellus said Arthur's been badly injured--------"

"Ask Harry." Said Fred.

"Yeah, I want to hear this for myself," Said George.

The twins and Ginny were staring at him. Kreacher's footsteps had stopped on the stairs outside.

"It was-" Harry began; this was even worse than telling McGonagall and Dumbledore. "I had a- a kind of – vision…" And he told them all that he had seen, though he altered the story so that it sounded like he watched from the sidelines as the snake attacked, rather than from behind the snake's own eyes.

Ron, who was still very white, gave him a fleeting look, but did not speak. When Harry had finished, Fred, George and Ginny continued to stare at him for a moment. Harry did not know whether he was imagining it or not, but he fancied there was something accusatory in their looks. Well, if they were going to blame him just for seeing the attack, he was glad he had not told them that he had been inside the snake at the time.

"Is mum here?" said Fred, turning to Sirius.

"She probably doesn't even know what's happened yet," said Sirius. "The important thing was to get away before Umbridge could interfere. I expect Dumbledore's letting Molly know now."

"We've got to go to St. Mungo's." said Ginny urgently. She looked around at her brothers; they were of course still in their pyjamas. "Sirius, can you lend us some cloaks or anything?"

"Hang on, you can't go tearing off to St. Mungo's!" said Sirius.

"'Course we can go to St. Mungo's if we want," said Fred, with a mulish expression. "He's our dad!"

"And how are you going to explain how you knew Arthur was attacked before the hospital even let his wife know?"

"What does that matter?" said George hotly.

"It matters because we don't want to draw attention to the fact that Harry is having visions of things that are happening hundreds of miles away!" said Sirius angrily. "Have you any idea what the Ministry would make of that information?"

Fred and George looked as though they could not care less what the Ministry made of anything. Ron was still ashen-faced ands silent.

Ginny said, "Somebody else could have told us… we could have heard it somewhere other than Harry."

"Like who?" said Sirius impatiently. "Listen, your dad's been hurt while on duty for the Order and the circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing about it seconds after it happened, you could seriously damage the Order's -----"

"We don't care about the dumb Order!" shouted Fred.

"It's our dad dying we're talking about!" yelled George.

"Your father knew what he was getting into and he won't thank you for messing things up for the Order!" said Sirius, equally angry. "This is how it is ---- this is why you're not in the Order --- you don't understand --- there are things worth dying for!"

"Easy for you to say, stuck here!" bellowed Fred. "I don't see you risking your neck!"

The little color remaining in Sirius' face drained from it. He looked for a moments as though he would quite like to hit Fred, but when he spoke, it was in a voice of determined calm.

"I know it's hard, but we've all got to act as though we don't know anything yet. We've got to stay put, at least until we hear form your mother, all right?"

Fred and George still looked mutinous. Ginny, however, took a few steps over to the nearest chair and sank into it. Harry looked at Ron, who made a funny movement between a nod and a shrug, and they sat down too. The twins glared at Sirius for another minute, then took seats either side of Ginny.

"That's right," said Sirius encouragingly, "Come on, let's all… let's all have a drink while we're waiting. Accio Butterbeer!"

He raised his wand as he spoke and half a dozen bottles came flying towards them out of the pantry, skidded along the table, scattering the debris of Sirius' meal, and stopped neatly in front of the six of them. They all drank, and for a while the only sounds were those of the crackling of the kitchen fire and the soft thud of their bottles on the table.

End of Chapter. A small secret has been revealed about Eora… What do you think of her? Bad or Good? Angel or Devil? Hehehe… Please help me out. Tell me what you think… thanks so much! Love y'all---- -


	10. Christmas of Broken Promises

Hey guys! Chapter 10 is up… I know it's been a while, but here it is… I cannot believe it's been almost a year before I could upload another chapter… I'm really sorry… My conscience has been bothering me lately and I'm quite excited to type the new chapter! Hehehe… Hope you'll love it… Please read and review!

To my lovely and loyal reviewers, thank you so much for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own J. K. Rowling's stuff…

I'll Love You Until The End  
Chapter 10: A Christmas of Broken Promises

He raised his wand as he spoke and half a dozen bottles came flying towards them out of the pantry. Skidded along the table, scattering the debris of Sirius' meal, and stopped neatly in front of the six of them. They all drank, and for a while the only sounds were those of the crackling of the kitchen fire and the soft thud of their bottles on the table.

Harry was only drinking to have something to do with his hands. His stomach was full o horrible hot, bubbling guilt. They would not be here if it were not for him; they would all still be asleep in bed. And it was no good telling himself that by raising the alarm he had ensured that Mr. Weasley was found, because there was also the inescapable business of it being he who had attacked Mr. Weasley in the first place.

_Don't be stupid, you haven't got fangs,_ he told himself, trying to keep calm, though the hand on his Butterbeer bottle was shaking, _you were lying in bed, you weren't attacking anyone…_

_But then, what just happened in Dumbledore's office? _He asked himself. _I felt like I wanted to attack Dumbledore too…_

He put the bottle down a little harder than he meant to, and it slopped over on the table. No one took any notice. Then a burst of fire in midair illuminated the dirty plates in front of them and, as they gave cries of shock, a scroll of parchment fell with a thud on to the table, accompanied by a single golden phoenix tail feather.

"Fawkes!" said Sirius at once, snatching up the parchment. "That's not Dumbledore's writing --- it must be a message from your mother --- here---"

He thrust the letter into George's hand, who ripped it open and read aloud: "_Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St. Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum."_

George looked around the table.

"Still alive…" He said slowly. "But that makes it sound…"

He did not need to finish the sentence. It sounded to Harry, too, as though Mr. Weasley was hovering somewhere between life and death. Still exceptionally pale, Ron stared at the back of his mother's letter as though it might speak words of comfort to him. Fred pulled the parchment out of George's hands and read it for himself, then looked up at Harry, who felt his hand shaking on his Butterbeer bottle again and clenched it more tightly to stop the trembling.

If Harry had ever sat through a longer night than this one, he could not remember it. Sirius suggested once, without any real conviction, that they all go to bed, but the Weasleys' look of disgust were answer enough. They mostly sat in silence around the table, watching the candle wick sinking lower and lower into liquid wax, occasionally raising a bottle to their lips, speaking only to check the time, to wonder aloud what was happening, and to reassure each other that if there was bad news, they would know straightaway, for Mrs. Weasley must long since have arrived at St. Mungo's.

Fred fell into a doze, his head lolling sideways on to his shoulder. Ginny was curled like a cat on her chair, but her eyes were open; Harry could see them reflecting firelight. Ron was sitting with his head in his hands, whether awake or asleep, it was impossible to tell. Harry and Sirius looked at each other every so often, intruders upon the family grief, waiting… waiting…

At ten past five in the morning by Ron's watch, the kitchen door swung open and Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen. She was extremely pale, but when they all turned to look at her, Fred, Ron and Harry half rising from their chairs, she gave them a wan smile.

"He's going to be all right," she said, her voice weak with tiredness. "He's sleeping. We can all go and see him later. Bill's sitting with him now; he's going to take the morning off work."

Fred fell back into his chair with his hands over his face. George and Ginny got up, walked swiftly over their mother and hugged her. Ron gave a very shaky laugh and downed the rest of his Butterbeer in one.

"Breakfast!" said Sirius loudly and joyfully, jumping to his feet. "Where's that accursed house-elf? Kreacher! KREACHER!"

But Kreacher did not answer the summons.

"Oh, forget it, then," muttered Sirius, counting the people in front of him, "So, it's breakfast for --- let's see --- seven… bacon and eggs, I think, and some tea, and toast –-- "

Harry hurried over to the stove to help. He did not want to intrude on the Weasleys' happiness and he dreaded the moment when Mrs. Weasley would ask him to recount his vision. However, he had barely taken plates from the dresser when Mrs. Weasley lifted them out of his hands and pulled him into a hug.

"I don't know what would have happened if it hadn't been for you, Harry" she said in a muffled voice. "They might not have found Arthur for hours, and then it would have been too late, but thanks to you he's alive and Dumbledore's been able to think up a good cover story for Arthur being where he was, you've no idea what trouble he would have been in otherwise, look at poor Sturgis…"

Harry could hardly bear her gratitude, but fortunately she soon released him to turn to Sirius and thank him for looking after her children throughout night. Sirius said he was very pleased to have been able to help, and hoped they would all stay with him as long as Mr. Weasley was in the hospital.

"Oh, Sirius, I'm so grateful… they think he'll be there a little while and it would be wonderful to be nearer… of course, that might mean we're here for Christmas."

"The more the merrier!" said Sirius with such obvious sincerity that Mrs. Weasley beamed at him, threw an apron and began to help with breakfast.

"Sirius," Harry muttered, unable to stand it a moment longer. "Can I have a quick word? Er --- Now?"

He walked into the dark pantry and Sirius followed. Without preamble, Harry told his godfather every detail of the vision he had had, including the fact that he himself had been the snake who had attacked Mr. Weasley.

When he paused for breath, Sirius said, "Did you tell Dumbledore this?"

"Yes," said Harry impatiently, "but he didn't tell me what it meant. Well, he doesn't tell me anything any more."

"I'm sure he would have told you if it was anything to worry about," said Sirius steadily.

"But that's not all," said Harry, in a voice only a little above a whisper. "Sirius, I… I think I'm going mad. Back in Dumbledore's office, just before we took the Portkey… for a couple of seconds there I thought I was a snake, I _felt_ like one --- my scar really hurt when I was looking at Dumbledore --- Sirius, I wanted to attack him!"

He could only see a sliver of Sirius's face; the rest was in darkness.

"It must have been the aftermath of the vision, that's all," said Sirius. "You were still thinking of the dream or whatever it was and ---"

"It wasn't that," said Harry, shaking his head, "it was like something rose up inside me, like there's a _snake_ inside me."

"You need to sleep," said Sirius firmly. "You're going to have breakfast, then go upstairs to bed, and after lunch you can go and see Arthur with the others. You're in shock, Harry; you're blaming yourself for something you only witnessed, and it's lucky you _did_ witness it or Arthur might have died. Just stop worrying."

He clapped Harry on the shoulder and left the pantry leaving Harry standing alone in the dark.

Sirius returned to the kitchen a few minutes after the group had left to visit Arthur in St. Mungo's. The table had already been cleaned, leaving him with nothing left to do. He sighed, realizing that his boredom had settled in yet again. He actually didn't mind that the others had gone to the hospital. _After all_, he told himself, _they'd be back after a few hours._ Initially, he was quite miserable when Molly didn't permit him to go. But he cheered himself up remembering what Reina had promised him more or less two weeks ago. She had promised to visit him at this dreadful house and keep him company for the Christmas. As it turns out, he had more visitors than he had expected. But it was her company he sought for. He smiled to himself and went up to his bedroom, plopping down on the cushions as he reached his bed and fallen into a deep sleep.

Sirius woke up in good spirits hours later. He had dreamed of Reina (again) and the memory of their kiss. It was their first in years having spent so much time apart. He remembered the way her lips had touched his, the way they never seemed to withdraw from the other person's body, only until a few minutes later. He memorized everything that happened that night in Willowwilt Manor. He remembered how soft her skin felt, how glassy her eyes were when she opened it. He grinned, hoping that in the following days to come, it will happen for a second time. He stretched his body, removing the tiredness of his sleep away.

Sirius found the house already bustling with the anticipated Christmas activities. He proceeded to the kitchen, entering the room with such cheerfulness. Everyone in the room had looked at him. Some were smiling; others were simply just stared. He surveyed the room quickly, noticing that only Harry was missing.

"Where's Harry?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Upstairs in his and Ron's room." Fred supplied.

"Said he wanted to rest or something like that." George added.

Sirius nodded and sat beside Molly who was sorting out the menu for dinner. He gave a few comments and suggestions, which Molly returned with a beam of satisfaction. He leaned to the back of his chair and grinned inwardly. He was quite excited to see Reina again and it wasn't until early the next morning. His smile was shown on his face and delight lined his face.

Days have passed since Christmas was celebrated in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius had waited anxiously for Reina's arrival. But Christmas flew and they already the New Year's coming. And yet Reina still hadn't graced Sirius with her presence. Sirius had become sullen and agitated, especially with the departure of Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione for Hogwarts in a few days' time. He'd hate to think that Reina had forgotten her promise. And his mood dropped to its all time low.

Yeah, end of chapter. This isn't exactly a nice chapter, but I promise that I'll make it up to you guys with the next one. I have good ideas and I'll hope you'll like it… hehehe… For now, please read and review… Luv lots… ruriko-chan…


	11. Regrets and Doubts

I know it's been a long time since I last updated the story and I'm really sorry about it… In between all the school activities, updating the last chapter and writing this chapter, I somehow just quit at writing all of my fanfictions because I'm reaching at a dead end… I decided to write again because it's unfair to you guys to stop writing the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters or any storyline that belongs to the fifth book…

Nehoo, here it is…

I'll Love You Until The End

Chapter 11: Regrets and Doubts

xoxox

A week before Christmas

…

Reina slumped onto her bed after a hectic evening. Her commander had sent her, along with her partner Jared, in an impromptu assignment. It kept them running after their target for the last four days and had brought the man into headquarters just an hour ago. Rest was a luxury she couldn't afford despite the fact that sleep eluded her. She was glad that she could finally catch up with her sleep.

She lied down on her bed and closed her eyes, preparing for slumber to come. But the other things that kept bothering her eluded sleep from her, just as it was last night.

There were, of course, other things she needed to catch up with aside from sleeping. There was the case of shopping for Christmas gifts that she had intended to do the week before, and the case of rescheduling everything that she had missed out to do for the last four days. And, of course, there was the case with Sirius.

She twisted in the bed, opening her eyes to stare at the ceiling. She had been trying hopelessly to analyze everything that has happened since she first stepped foot on Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Since then, she had been in close contact with Sirius. She knew very well that she would again face Sirius since after he had graduated from Hogwarts, and had conducted very carefully how she would act when he was around. She wanted to prove to him that the girl he met in school was no longer did not exist now. She had done a wonderful job doing so until the day she made Sirius meet with Eora.

She knew that Eora was hard to put up with, but didn't realize that she would have Death Eaters around the place for the first impressions. With the unprepared encounter, she had unintentionally used her powers and fainted. With that, Sirius had rescued her. By the time she woke up, she had owed Sirius her life.

But what she didn't understand why she had done what she did, kissing him. She should hate him for what he did to her back in Hogwarts. She should hate him because he had teased, taunted and humiliated her. The action, she would only reason out that she was still emotional since getting up from the faint.

But in the end, she would have to admit that she was attracted to Sirius even before he had diverted his "prankfest" on her.

…

"What's the matter with you?" Jared asked, glancing at Reina at the passenger seat, as he was driving a muggle car out to the countryside of Austria. They were again sent by their commander in another mission. This time she had given the commander a piece of her mind. Christmas was in two days and the man had sent the two of them in another assignment that would probably last for a week or so. With this, she would be missing out the season's festivities with her family.

Reina looked at him, her hair swept by the wind. Her head was resting on her hand as her elbow was positioned on the open window. The cold air seemed to keep her firmly rooted to reality. "Nothing." She said.

"Come on, Rei. I know that nothing seems something." Jared replied.

She adjusted herself on the seat, facing Jared as he drove. "Do you think I should never have done it?"

"Done what?"

"Kissing Sirius."

"You kissed him!" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah." She told him, annoyed. "The only reason why I did it is because of gratitude."

"If that's the case, there's nothing wrong to feel guilty about it."

Reina sighed, her eyes on the car floor. "It's just that… It's just that I have this feeling that… that he likes me or something…"

Jared raised his brow. "So, what's the matter? I thought you love him or something."

"The matter is I should hate him for everything he had done to me in Hogwarts. He humiliated me in front of the whole school population."

"So why not use his feelings at your advantage? Use it against him. When he is at the peak of his vulnerability because of his emotion, break him emotionally." Jared suggested.

"I can't." She said simply.

"Why not?"

"Because I love him."

…

"I don't understand why we can't apparate to this place?" Reina whined.

"Three things." Jared replied. "One, the place we came from is thickly populated. Two, we don't know how it looks like. And three, I don't know how to apparate, remember? I teleport."

"Right." She said as she marched after Jared. There was a report that came to headquarters that there was a death, a magical one, somewhere in the outskirts of the Vienna countryside that the Austrian Ministry of Magic hasn't the time to investigate. So two of the organization's agents were sent to inspect the situation.

Jared got to the body first. Reina was still about twenty-five meters away from him. He looked around the site of the possible murder. No footprints. "It can be covered by magic", he reasoned. No marks on the body. "One of those unforgivable curses was used. What was the name again? Quite hard to pronounce, really." He put on his gloves and felt for a pulse in the dead man's neck. He furrowed his brows. There was a pulse and it wasn't faint. The man was still alive.

The supposedly dead man abruptly opened his eyes and started to attack Jared. He had his wand out; his stance was of a man ready to assail any opponent. Jared used a little of his power to give him space and time to warn Reina.

"Reina! Get out of here! It's a trap!" Jared had shouted before he was stunned.

Reina had stopped abruptly and looked as the man had stunned Jared. The deed done had paralyzed her to her spot. It took a while for Jared's words to register in her brain. Before she could do anything, three men had surrounded her --- one at her back, two at each of her sides. The two at each of her sides held her arms as the other blacked her out.

xoxox

I'll be dedicating a few chapters to Reina before I get back on track with the fifth book's story… I know that I've been a bit off with the fifth book but I'll do my best to connect my story with J.K.'s story…

Please do review… Even if it's saying I suck… I'd love the comments… Love, ruriko-chan


	12. The Two Weeks Lost

Hey everybody! I know it's been so long, but the new chapter is up. I hope you enjoy reading this.

I'll Love You Until The End

Chapter 12: The Two Weeks Lost

xoxox

Reina was in and out of if in the duration of her capture. The moment she was kidnapped in that Austrian field she had been beaten badly. And every day since then she had been subjected to different kinds of torture. It had become a routine. They would come for her when she was awake and beat and torture her until she was unconscious.

She was currently slumped on the floor. This must have been the position she had lost her consciousness the day before. She carefully readjusted herself to a sitting position. She winced as pain shot through her entire body.

Reina gingerly placed a finger on her torso. She immediately felt the pain and figured she had two to three broken ribs. She then noticed the numerous cuts on her legs and arms. She also felt a trail of dried blood on her cheek. She groaned. Never had she been so beat up like this.

Healing her injuries shouldn't have been a problem to her. But she was bound in chains that had wards and spells that restricted her powers. These were the reasons why she couldn't fight back or escape.

She pulled her knees up and cradled her head in the space between her knees. While no one had come for her yet, she took this opportunity to think of her current situation.

She had absolutely no idea where exactly she was but that she was presently in a stone cell with no windows and a door to her left. But what she was very certain of was who had taken her - the crime organization she and Jared had been tracking in Austria and Voldemort's camp led by Ruby. They were part of different aspects of her life. So thinking how they were able to develop a working relationship was a mystery to her.

The door to the dark room suddenly opened and light poured in. When Reina looked up, she had to blink numerous times so her eyes could adjust.

"I see you're awake."

Reina watched carefully as the woman came towards her. The sound of the woman's heels coming in contact with the cold stone floor seemed so loud in the very still and quiet room. She stopped and squatted in front of Reina so they were facing each other. A sinister smile was plastered on her face.

"Ruby," Reina said curtly. She then noticed that another figure was leaning on the doorjamb, blocking some of the light. She instantly recognized who it was. "and Eora."

"Hmmm… You look terrible Reina," she continued to say. "A mess, if I should say so myself."

Reina turned to face Ruby, her face void of any emotion.

Ruby snorted. "Nobody would believe that this would be Reina Brooke right here," she laughed derisively. "You have been so anal would your appearance, that you had to look so prim and proper all the time. And look at you now! So… dirty and unkempt!"

Reina just continued to look on.

"I know how important your looks are to you. After all, without them how would you be able to attract your precious Sirius?"

At that, Reina shot Ruby a deathly glare and tried to strangle her, but the chains restricted Reina's arms and she was too far for her reach.

"You touch him, and I swear…"

Ruby laughed hysterically, truly enjoying Reina's discomfort. "My, my, don't get so hyped! I'm not going to harm your lover boy."

Reina just glared at her. Her hands were clenched, so tightly that her knuckles had become white.

"And the solution to your problem, or problems, is quite simple. Just tell me what I want to know and you're free - free to clean yourself up and protect your beloved Sirius. What do you say to that?"

Reina relaxed a bit and took her time to reply. "That sounds sorely tempting… But I've been telling you for the last few days, I have no idea about this prophesy business. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you," she said with much innocence.

Ruby started to stand. "You know, I find that so hard to believe. I'm sure your Uncle Albus would have told you something about it. He must have told you word for word about the prophesy concerning Harry Potter and my father," she said moving towards the door.

"What you must understand, Ruby is that my Uncle's business is his business. I have nothing to do with it. And Uncle Albus made no mention of such a thing. I've been telling you that for days."

"Fine. I'll take your word for it… at least for today," Ruby said, reaching for Eora's shoulders. "Eora, you know what to do."

Eora nodded, and Ruby left. Eora snapped her fingers twice and a few wizards came in with their wands out. She then closed the door and heard screams of pain and anguish.

…

Reina woke up lying on the floor. The pain from the previous beating hadn't subsided yet so she surmised that it hadn't been long since she lost consciousness. Reina resumed her position, her knees up cradling her head. Fatigue had finally settled over her. She was tired and in pain and she didn't know how long she could handle it. If she wasn't going to be rescued soon, she was going to die of exhaustion.

_Rescued_… The word rang through her mind. She laughed at the thought. She was not used to being rescued. She was the one who was used to doing the rescuing.

The door suddenly opened then closed quietly. Reina didn't bother to look up. She was just so damn tired.

"Reina? Are you awake? Merlin! I can't believe I let this happen to you for so long."

Eora's voice was refreshing to her ears. She looked up to see Eora eyeing her with so much concern.

"Rei, I know you know why it took so long and I'm really sorry. I contacted Jared a while back to get you out of here. He's coming to take you in a few minutes. His team has already infiltrated the lower part of the building and they're making their way up here. The whole building is already in chaos from the 'ambush'. I have to go so I won't blow my cover. Stay alive until then, alright? Keep safe."

With that she quickly left. In two minutes' time, the door had burst open. Reina became alert, not knowing whether the person who had just come in was a friend or an enemy. Eora was right. She had to stay alive.

"Reina!"

"Jared?" was her weak reply.

"Gosh, you look awful. I'll be getting you out of here and we'll get you healthy in no time," he said this while he was worrying on her chains. It took some time, but he finally vested her off of her chains.

Without even asking her if she could stand, he carried her with no hesitations. He quickly ran to the lower part of the building where the rest of the team who were fighting off some of the death eaters and some of the crime organization's goons. Jared shouted a command of retreat, and in a few seconds they disappeared.

…

Reina awoke in a brightly lit room of St. Mungo's Hospital. She blinked a few times to get used to the lighting. She looked to her right and saw that her uncle was sitting comfortably in a chair.

"How long was I out?" She asked, her voice sounded hoarse.

"Two days," her uncle replied. "I must say that it is quite a quick recovery. But, my dear, you need more rest than two days."

"I know," she grumbled.

Silence.

"How was your Christmas and New Year, Uncle Albus?"

Albus chuckled. "Here you are in the hospital and you have the sympathy to ask me of my holidays."

"I'm guessing that some problems came up, but have been remedied."

"Yes."

"And you not elaborating means I'll know about them soon."

"Yes."

Again, silence came over them. This time around, it was her uncle who spoke first.

"You have to rest, Reina. I won't have you running around doing your job half-recovered."

Reina looked at her uncle thoughtfully.

"Where will I be staying then?"

His uncle smiled widely, the twinkle in his eyes shine brighter.

xoxox

That is Chapter 12 for you. It's long I think, but I owe it to you guys (especially my reviewers) for having you guys wait so long for an update.

I'll be ending this sooner than I originally expected because I had totally forgotten about the plot. So I'm making do. :)


End file.
